You drive me crazy,literally!
by samiksha
Summary: Rukia is almost 20, Ichigo is 16. Both very different individuals, they have nothing in common, except their hatred for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I haven't updated my other stories because of my exam. So, as a peace offering, I bring a new story (which was already saved on my laptop). If you like it, please review so that I'll continue to write further.**

**There is no name to this story, so if you got a good one please suggest.**

**As for my other stories, I'll start writing in the next couple of weeks.  
**

{===============================================}

Hi! I'm Rukia Kuchiki and my life officially sucks! Today is _the_ worst day of my life! And that says a lot, seeing that my life isn't a bed of roses to begin with. I'm drenched in rain water from head to toe, my only pair of shoes is ruined, I'm exhausted, hungry, penniless, and the day isn't over yet. Oh no! (Whining) I still have to get to my job, where those devil kids will be waiting for me. I swear, if they try anything funny today, I'll snap their neck like a toothpick.

As I sprint to my job, I'll give you a brief overview of my life. I'm almost 20 and still studying in my last year of school. Don't laugh! And No, I'm not dumb to flunk my classes. In fact I'm very smart. I'll get to the reasons later on, for now I will tell you about my job.

I work at a coffee shop, attached to a very swanky restaurant. Here, I have to do all the 'prim-and-proper-waitress' thing. This shop is at the very heart of the city, surrounded by many office buildings, banks, college and two top-notch schools (only for the rich and famous). As a result, most of our customers are rich and classy. Well, almost. Save for those two groups of hoodlums from the two different schools. They have no interest in the variety of coffee and pastries the shop has to offer, instead those snobby, rich brats come here to pass their time, and make my life—a living replica of hell.

Every single item on the menu cost more than my one day's worth of food. These kids just swoop in and order, like thousands of them. Don't their parents monitor the amount of money the spend? But enough with my ranting. The actual reason of why I am so pissed-off, is none other than that 'Orange Devil'.

He is the one and only- the pain in the neck - Ichigo Kurosaki. That sixteen year old punk, walks in here as if own this place. That ugly muck, comes here every freakin' day with his lackeys, and drives me crazy. His group is diverse in the sense that it doesn't fit into a certain typecast, on the contrary they are a bunch of stereotypical kids mixed into one group. There is a nerd, a tomboyish girl, a girl who seems to be a high-school sweetheart, a joker, and so on. He himself, fits the category of a heart-throb perfectly. I know, I called him ugly, but the fact is—he isn't ugly at all, and I hate him for that. I even have to say that if I was five years younger, I'd be drooling all over him. Now, however, the situation is different, and I wish I would get a chance to wring his pretty neck (slowly and painfully).

What's the reason for all this hostility, you ask? See for yourself…

"What would you like to order, young master?"

_Augh! To hell with all this formality!_

"Hey shorty! I would like to order a lot of things for my friends, but with you being so small, I don't know if you would be able to carry all that. So, just bring me a black coffee-no sugar." _Wait for it…_ "And one espresso, two milkshakes- chocolate and vanilla, one cold coffee, three cinnamon buns, a doughnut, a piece of cherry pie and remember 'Serve with a smile'."

"Sure sir."

_Damn him!_

The rudeness, I can handle. What I can't handle is that I can't fight back like I usually do. He is my boss's close friend's son, and the boss totally adores him. On the other hand, maybe my boss absolutely hates me, because he always makes me attend to them, even if they are not occupying a table assigned to me. God! Why is the world so unfair to poor people like me?

I will forever regret the fact that I saved him from a gang of hoodlums, when I should've just left him to die.

{===============================================}

Hi! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I believe in making other people's life, a living hell.

My latest target is the midget waitress from Urahara's coffee shop. She thinks she can outsmart me, Me? The great Ichigo Kurosaki. Well, think again shorty. I'm not the kinda guy you can easily outwit.

The reason as to why I'm pestering her, is that she meddled in my business. I was minding my own business, trying to beat the crap out of a dozen freaks. And she just came out of no-where and joined the fight. Actually, she shoved me away and defeated every single guy, without even the least bit of effort. Forget the fact that I wasn't even able to stand on my own feet, when she interfered. However, she had no right to enter my fight and win. I was perfectly capable to win that fight. She even had the nerve to pick me up and drag me to Urahara's and tend to my wounds. Who does that to a person you've just met?

Tatsuki says that I dislike her because she trampled on my manly pride. I say…. Shut-up Tatsuki!

Uryu says that I've got a crush on Rukia. I say…. *blush*Fuck-off Uryu!*blush*

As if that's possible. I, Ichigo Kurosaki will never fall for a bug-eyed, pasty- skinned, pixie- sized woman. Gosh! I can't even call her a woman, seeing that she looks like a twelve year old. Why would I, the guy who is the fantasy of every girl, the guy every girl wants to be with; choose someone like that short, ill-tempered girl?

The most infuriating thing about her, is the way she looks at me and thinks I'm some spoilt kid. Kid? Do I look like a kid to you? I am not a kid. Just 'cause she is a bit older than me, doesn't make me a kid. For Gods sake, I'm a sixteen years old boy. I'll be a legal adult in like next two years.

Here she is lets have a little fun with her.

"Hey shorty! When are you gonna tell Urahara about your real age? If he gets accused of child labour, you'll be held responsible for keeping your real age from him."

_Look at her face, she is about to explode. She hates it when I make fun of her height._

"I'm sorry to say Ichigo-kun, but I am of legal age, unlike you. Moreover, when did you start worrying about what happens to people around you? Aren't you a self-centered brat?"

_Damn her! She is talking in that sweet voice again. In reality, her voice isn't like that at all. She's just acting, bad acting at that. The way she behaves, makes me think that she is a bipolar._

"Sorry for my slip of tongue. I shouldn't have called you 'Ichigo-kun', instead I must respect you and call you 'Young Master'. But, I can't help it, when I see little kids, I tend to call them by their given name. Now, what will you like to order_'Young Master'_?

Damn it! Once again, she called me a kid. She has a wicked fake smile on her face when she talks to me. Is she gritting her teeth? It seems that, if she ever got a chance, she will bite my head off. If you ask me I'd like to do the same.

Outside this job, she is very different. There is no sweet voice, no fake smiles, no curtsying, nothing. What there is, is a kick-ass girl, who knows how to kick someone's ass, without even breaking into sweat.

The biggest joke of it all, is that she is still in high school. Can you believe that? I never knew someone could be that dumb. Calling her dumb, is like insulting the dumb people.

All my life, I've been the centre of attraction because of my hair, the money, my status. Everyone notices me. But, Day in, day out, she ignores me; or at least tries to ignore me. Hence, I'm here to set the record straight, 'cause no-one ignores Ichigo Kurosaki, never ever.

{===============================================}


	2. Chapter 2

**As you can see, I still don't have a name for this story, so if you like the story please suggest a name for it. I might add the next chapter soon, coz I have one more chapter with me. **

**This chapter takes place before the first chapter. It is the start of the story, how they met, etc. Although this chapter only has Rukia's POV.**

**Unedited.**

**Sorry I forgot the disclaimer..**

**Disclaimer:- Bleach does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

The day started out fine for both of our protagonists. However, the real adventure starts, when they meet each other.

Rukia stepped out of her apartment for yet another stressful day. Today, she just wanted to sit back and relax, but since Renji was not here to pick up their school work, she had to go to the school. They can't afford to miss a single day, since they worked hard for their tuition fees. In addition, they didn't really have friends at school, because of the age difference. _For God's sake! They weren't freaks! _

Rukia went to the bus stop and waited for the bus, because again Renji was not here to drive them to school. She missed Renji, he was all she had in this cruel world. This time too, he was out doing some random job to earn some money for _their_ expenses. Her job at the bookstore didn't pay too well. Speaking about jobs, there were some job advertisements pinned to the notice board on the bus stop. She decided to surf through them—helper at a Vet, _nope, some of those pets out there look taller and bigger that her_, housekeeper, _hmm.. Pays too low_, girlfriend for a day, _whaaaaa! Who is this moron? Next_, nanny, _now that's easy, kids love me, the pay is good too._

Rukia took out her cell phone to jot down the contact details. Just then the bus stopped behind her, while she was entering the bus, her cell phone fell down. She got down just to pick it, at the same time, the evil bus driver drove away. She was left there cursing her luck and the driver. Ten minutes later, she was on a different bus, gasping for oxygen. It seems as if half of Karakura was traveling in the same bus. _Gosh! Don't they have other means of transport like the subway or the taxi?_ She somehow reached her stop 'alive', but since she was ten minutes late, she had to run to her school.

School was all right today. No one bothered her, if you don't consider taunting and teasing as a bother. At least they didn't vandalize her locker like last week. Now it was time to go to her job at the book store. If she got the new job, she has to leave this job. Although she liked the job, it paid too less. She reached the store and changed out of her uniform into her usual clothes, which she carried in her school bag. A pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt was good enough for work and for the meeting she had set up with the people for the job of nanny. Would the fact that she is still in high school prove to be a drawback? Maybe she should tell them that she has completed her high school education.

After her work was over, she started to make way towards her destination. The house was located in the better part of the city. Figures; only rich people would hire nannies and pay them a fortune to raise their kids. Rukia decided to walk there since she had a lot of time on her hands. She was walking through a silent street, humming a song, when she heard some noises coming from an alley. Noises of someone getting their butt kicked by a lot of hoodlums. Now if it was any other day and place, she would have just hightailed out of there; but this was a good neighbor-hood and her day so far was also fine. So, she decided to help the person, _she was such an Angel_.

Rukia entered the alley and what she saw horrified her. A group of 10-12 boys was beating the crap out of one orange-haired guy. _Well, he looked like a hoodlum too with his bleached hair, or was it natural? Who cares?_ She shouted for them to leave the guy alone, but no one heard her. _Oh good! Ignore the short person. _By now, Rukia was very furious. No one ignores her and lives to tell the tale. She dropped her school bag and charged at them. A few kicks and punches later all of them were on the ground, whimpering in pain. _Thank God, they didn't have any weapons with them. _ Renji and Shuuhei will be so proud of her, after all, they are the ones who taught her how to fight. She was about to leave the alley, when her gaze landed on the orange-guy. He was pretty much unconscious. She went to him and tried to get him out of the alley, which was far too difficult 'cause he was damn too tall and heavy.

As soon as she was out of the alley, a girl with long orange-brown hair and huge boobs ran towards her. _Are they real?_ She was around the same age as the guy on Rukia's shoulder. The girl looked like she was about to cry. She was muttering something like 'Kurosaki-kun'. Did she know this guy?

"Hey, do you know him?" Rukia asked while trying not to fall while holding the dead weight. The girl just nodded.

"Well then, will you take him to his home?" Now the girl was really crying.

"Will you please carry him to Urahara-san's place?" the girl said while shedding more tears. How could Rukia say no to a crying girl?

"Fine. Lead the way." The girl nodded and started walking towards the city center without even trying to help Rukia carry her friend. _Thanks for nothing. What does she think I am? The Wonder Woman? At least help me carry my bag._

Ten minutes later, they reached the back door of a coffee shop. A very fancy coffee shop to be exact. Rukia dropped him on the couch, of what seemed like the staff room. She was about to leave, when she heard someone calling for her attention.

"Excuse me Miss."

* * *

**Thanks to _ashezo, falconrukichi, Kari-chan17,_ and _MKE9965_ for the favs.**

**Thanks to _7greenevilpuppies, sayap hitam, shad999, SinoviVaatell, _and_ Thornspike_ for the alert.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Continue to Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is Ichigo's POV. I have a major writers block after I wrote this chapter (not saying that I am a good writer). I can't think of a single scene for any of my three stories. Now that my exams are over, I have a lot of time on my hands, yet nothing to do.**

**

* * *

**

_Mmmhh… What the hell is that noise? Oh it's dad. Dad. DAD? _Ichigo suddenly woke up and jumped out of his bed; at the same time, a person crashed into it.

"Oh Son! You are awake." The man said in a loud booming voice. A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead. _Why is this man yelling so loudly, so early in the morning? My ears hurt._ And, after a ritualistic, early morning brawl, both of them headed in opposite directions. The father went to the kitchen to bother his daughters, whereas the son went to his state of the art bathroom. He stood in the glass shower cubicle and adjusted the temperature. As soon as he started the shower, his whole body was sprayed with warm water from different faucets on the wall. He could feel the kinks and cricks flow out of his body with the water. Now this is what they called a good life.

After the shower Ichigo dressed into a black t-shirt and black jeans, grabbed his leather jacket and went down for breakfast. In the kitchen, Yuzu, his younger sister, was making some pancakes. The chefs just stood by her side and did as they were told. It was Yuzu's policy to cook the first meal of the day for her family. On some occasions, she also made the dessert for dinner. Karin, Yuzu's twin just watched everything with a blank face. After an eventful breakfast, with some yelling, punching and kicking (on Ichigo's part), crying (on his dad's part), they were on their way to their own destinations. Ichigo's sisters were studying in the middle school. His father, Isshin, was a doctor, who owned a lot of hospital all over Japan. A few of them were in partnership with the Ishidas. Hence, all this wealth.

Ichigo lived in a big house, with a staff of almost fifteen people working for them round the clock. He said his goodbyes to his sisters and got out of the main door. Outside a black limousine was waiting for him. He hated this Baguette-car. He was more of a sports car person, but since he was not allowed to drive, _no thanks to dad, _the limousine was his best chance. His driver for today was Hanatarou. Hanatarou looked like a middle-schooler even though he was twenty-one, at least he didn't drive like a turtle. The other driver Chojiro Sasakibe, was an old man who drove like a snail, walking would be faster way to get somewhere instead of his driving.

The car entered through the gates of a High-class private school. A soon as Ichigo got out of his car, a horde of girls ran to him. They were all squealing and trying to get his attention as this was a daily routine for them. _It could be worse, _he ate his words when he saw Inoue running towards him. _Doesn't she understand that I'm not into her. Actually don't all these girls understand that I'm not into them. These girls gave him a headache. The only consolation was that his fan club was greater than his 'friend' Uryu's fan club. _Inoue started talking about her lunch and a lot of things all at once. The one sided conversation somehow turned to robots and lasers. _You sure lasered my brain, Inoue! _They finally reached their class, where Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro were already present. The group assembled and started to talk about random stuff until the start of the class.

Against all popular belief, Ichigo and the group did attend their classes, and they also managed to stay at the top of their grade (except for Keigo and Mizuiro). Although, the only ones who actually listened to the lecture, were Uryu and Chad. Keigo was busy drooling at girls, Mizuiro was texting away on his phone, Inoue was day dreaming, Tatsuki was playing some martial arts game on her PSP, and Ichigo was trying to drown the voices around him while looking outside the window. The last period was allotted to club activities so everyone except Chad and Tatsuki made their way to Urahara's. Chad had recently joined the music club, whereas Tatsuki was the veteran of the martial arts club.

The group was sitting inside the coffee shop, away from the eyes of the stalkerish fan club. Even if some one followed them inside, Tessai was there to take care of them. They always had a place reserved for them, all thanks to Urahara, who was a bit on the nuttier side. He thought that harassing Ichigo with his pranks was his right as well as a duty. _What else do you expect from a friend of my dad?_ All of them were sitting and ignoring Keigo's antics. Ichigo's cell pone beeped, indicating a new message. It was from Chad and read 'We have your friend with us, come fast if you want to save him' followed by an address. Ichigo and Chad always fought together since childhood. Chad getting defeated by someone seemed a bit impossible, but if he really needed Ichigo, he was going to be there for him at all cost. He just hoped that Chad wasn't in too much of trouble. He looked at Uryu and said a single word and ran out. He saw Tatsuki at the entrance.

"Tatsuki, where's Chad?"

"He said that he had some thing to take care of…" Ichigo broke out into a sprint before she could finish her sentence. He could hear Uryu and Inoue calling after him.

"What's his problem?" Tatsuki asked the gang.

"Don't know. He just said 'Chad' and zoomed away." Uryu said while pushing up his glasses.

"Maybe Chad's in trouble and called him…" Mizuiro said, continuing to text on his cell phone.

"That can't be true, 'cause Chad told me that his phone was stolen from his locker room after you all left."

Realization dawned upon them. Somebody had used Chad's phone to lure Ichigo. They decided to search for Ichigo and call the others if they found him. Inoue being the scatterbrain she is, forgot to take her phone.

Ichigo reached the given location and entered a dark alley. He saw some guys wearing the 'other school's' uniform, but he couldn't see Chad anywhere.

"Where is Chad?" he asked in a furious tone.

"Here he is." A buy said in a smug tone. He held a phone in his hand, Chad's phone.

_Damn bastards! They tricked me! _Ichigo charged at him, but before he could do anything, he was hit on the head from behind. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, being kicked from all possible angles. Then he heard someone's voice yelling at them to stop; suddenly, all the guys started to drop one by one, someone was beating them up. Ichigo opened his eyes to see a small figure, knocking out the others. _What is that? Why is it so small? Is that a girl? Hell! She is. Why is everything turning blac-_

Later when he woke up, he was at Urahara's, minutes away from being introduced to what was going to be the bane of his existence.

* * *

**Please Read & Review. I just hope my scanty writing abilities return to me…**


	4. Chapter 4

**My brain still isn't working well. I have the outlines for all my chapters, but when I get to writing anything, it all goes boom!**

**I know, I cant even write the greetings properly…sigh**

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me Miss."

Rukia turned around to see the speaker. He was a man in his mid-thirties, with blond hair; nothing unusual there. The thing that was really unusual was his entire attire. _Who dresses up like that in this day and age? And is that a fan? What is he? _Then Rukia figured that she was intruding at his place.

"Sorry for the intrusion. This guy needed some help, so I carried him here. This girl said that I could bring him here. I'll just leave now." Rukia bowed down and started to leave when the person spoke again.

"I think you should wait. You saved this boy's life, I'm sure he would like to thank you for that." While he was talking, a few boys and a girl entered the room alongside a doctor. The doctor immediately got to the patient. "He'll be awake in the matter of moments. After all, you even went so far as to carry him here all by yourself." His sentences caused all of them to drop their jaws. They were looking at her as if she was a rare species.

"Don't worry. I would've helped any one, for that matter. I'm sure he'll appreciate my help-

"Shut up and leave already." The orange-guy spoke. _Awake now, I see._ "Who told you to butt into my fight? Can't you mind your own business, you freak- midget?"

"_Shut up and leave already. Who told you to butt into my fight? Can't you mind your own business, you freak- midget?"_

"_Shut up and leave already. Who told you to butt into my fight? Can't you mind your own business, you freak- midget?"_

"_Shut up and leave already. Who told you to butt into my fight? Can't you mind your own business, you freak- midget?"_

_midget..midget..Midget..Midget…MIDGET!_

Every one stood still for a moment, and then the midget moved. Next thing Ichigo knew, his ear was in a painful grip. Compared to this pain, all the other bruises on his body felt like nothing; this felt as if his ear was being ripped off.

"You ungrateful bastard! I saved you from getting killed by a bunch of guys, carried your fat ass here. Do you even know how heavy you are? What do you eat for dinner everyday? A whole pig? My back is killing me because of your dead weight. My knuckles are bleeding. To top it all off, I missed my job interview. And to think that I did all that for a big fat, ungrateful, whining kid." Yes, her knuckles were bleeding, and she noticed those when she went to grab him by his ear.

Once again, the world stood still. Then there was a sound of Ichigo's incoherent speech.

"Wha….thi…..no…huh?"

He came to a realization that-

His opponents were beaten by a person half his size.

That person was a girl.

She carried him all the way to Urahara's. Alone.

She insulted him by calling him, ungrateful, fat, whining kid. _A Kid?_

She is still pulling on his ear.

If there was one day when Ichigo's humongous ego took a beating, it was today. And it was all because of the Midget!

"What? Got nothing to say, _kid_?"

"Stop calling me a kid! Let go of my ear, you old hag."

"Who are you calling an old hag? Brats like you should be punished for your lack of manners." By now, Rukia was literally fuming, so she decided to yank on his other ear too. His response was a girlish yelp.

"Excuse me, miss, but if you kill him now all your efforts of saving him will be in vain." Urahara said to her, with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Tch." Rukia glared at Ichigo once more and then let go of his ears. Ichigo immediately covered them with his own hands. "I guess, I should leave too."

"What is your name, miss?" Urahara cut in.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Can I offer you a cup of tea? Kuchiki-san"

"Thanks, but I should be going now. I already said that I missed my job interview. I've to see if they are still interested."

"Then how about instead of tea, I offer you a job." Rukia was surprised. This man, is he really offering her a job? Urahara saw that she wasn't moving, so he continued to rant on about the job specifications along with the salary. Rukia's eyes widened. He was offering a good salary for such a simple job. _Something is not right. Why would he offer so much for just waitressing? It's fishy. Maybe he's a pim-_

"I'm not a pimp, Kuchiki-san. You hurt me with you evaluation."_ Is he reading my mind? _"No. I'm not reading your mind. Maybe we should sit and talk, meanwhile let the doctor take a look at your hand." _He is definitely reading my mind. No harm in talking. Right?_

Ichigo was furious. How dare Urahara offer her a job? If she accepts, he would have to see her every day.

"Urahara don't offer a job to the freaky midget…ouch…" Ichigo yelped once again, because his cheeks were in a harsh grip, courtesy of the freaky midget.

Everyone just sighed at the 'bickering couple'. _This was going to be a long discussion…_

_

* * *

_

A shady many entered a room, where another man was waiting for him.

"Take a seat, my friend." The man in the room said.

"Save the formalities. I have the thing you asked for." The shady man said while handing over a cd. The other man took the cd, and they proceeded to watch it on a big screen TV. After watching the drama on the cd, there was a feral grin on both the individuals. Somebody sure was going to suffer….

* * *

**Can you guess who the two shady people are?**

**Please Read & Review!**

**I'm trying to be a bit creative to get over my writers block, so help me. You can give me any word or short sentence that I could include in my next chapter (the word/sentence should have some meaning). Also, you can tell me if you want a specific character to say that statement. This applies to all my stories, so if you read my other stories too review that story or send me a PM.**

**The winner get to chose the names for my upcoming chapters or a one-shot that they request.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been trying to update my stories, but I keep on getting a stupid error!**

**Well I haven't updated for a while because of the blockage of my brain. But I've started writing a little, as a result this is the latest chap.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Say if you hate something in the story so that I can fix it as I go along. Most of the chapters will be in Rukia's or Ichigo's POV. Also, the characters are OOC, because after all I'm no Tite Kubo.**

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Bleach.  
**

* * *

It is my first day of job at the coffee shop. I wasn't so keen on accepting the job since the owner seems a bit weird, but his girlfriend, Yoruichi appears to be good or rather a sane person, so I accepted the job.

I told Renji about it, when he called me. He says his work is going to take longer than expected. I'm so lonely without him. I miss him. Speaking about work, it is great. I just have to speak formally to all the customers, serve them and that's it. Not only the salary, but also the tips are good. This is going to be a great opportunity.

Damn it! I jinxed it. Everything was working out fine until the 'Orange Devil' appeared. His face shows mixed emotions. There's anger, surprise, horror, and so forth. Is that redness on his cheeks from my pinching or is he blushing? The bruises won't stay for a week, do they? Whatever, I don't care. His friends however, look amused. I wonder what happened…

* * *

This week was not good, at all. Meeting the midget has started a series of unfortunate events for me. I don't know how, but dad got the inside scoop on my encounter with… with… her. I suspect Urahara, he however swears that he 'did not say a word'. Then my friends? Nah, they don't have a death wish. Then who is it? maybe it's the midget…Augh…I hate her. I hate this whole week. What happened past week you ask? Let's recap, shall we?

After that incident, I went home from Urahara's. Dad was already waiting for me, ready with a lecture about getting into pointless fights. In the middle of it all he got a phone call from someone. Then he just disappeared with a grin on his face, but not before telling me that he has an important meeting, and he wanted me to stay in the room the whole time. As a rule, I should've interrupted him during his meeting, just to get on his nerves, but that day I was dead tired. Hence, as soon as I fell on my bed, I was out like a bulb. Anyway, I don't know anything about dad's meeting, but the next day he jumped on me and demanded that I tell him about his daughter-in-law, I guessed he was talking about Rukia. The next day he was just calling her his third daughter, and he's still saying that even after a week.

My 'Friends' were altogether on a different level. Tatsuki thought that I hate the girl because she trampled on my manly pride. As if that's possible. A midget like her can't even dream to compete with me in anything. Compared to me she is a nobody.

Keigo thinks she is a heavenly creature sent to earth to be my guardian angel. I'll agree to one fact, she is from another world. The hell. Yes, She is the Devil reincarnate.

Inoue keeps her thoughts to herself. _Thanks the lord almighty for that!_

Uryu and Mizuiro irritate me the most. What I don't believe is that even Chad agrees with them. All three of them think that I'm infatuated with that freaky midget. Is that even possible? I have been with her a total of about twenty minutes, and I hated every minute of it. Even in my dreams, she irritates me. For the past week I've been dreaming about her every night, or shall I call them nightmares? Come to think of it, I haven't seen her for a whole week. Maybe I'll see her today at Urahara's.

"So, Ichigo. Thinking about Kuchiki-san?"

"Wha-what are you talking about Uryu?" we're sitting in our class room waiting for our home room teacher. "I'm Not thinking about her. At all."

"Really? Then why were you blushing."

"I'm not blushing. It's just hot in here."

"You do know that our class rooms have air conditioners, don't you? And if you don't trust me, then ask any one. You Were blushing. In fact, you still are." Tatsuki and Chad nodded their heads in accordance. _Damn Uryu._

"Whatever."

"Don't worry. You'll get to meet her soon. I think she's joining the café from today."

"Meh.. As if I'd want to ever meet her. I hate her. If I ever get the opportunity, I'll like to get revenge for the things she has done to me."

"Dude, you are totally hung up on her. And even if you say that you hate her, you still think about her all the time." It was Tatsuki who put in her two cents. Ichigo refused to acknowledge the statement by ignoring all of them. The discussion continued even with the lack of any input from Ichigo. Mizuiro went on to say that if Ichigo wasn't interested, then he was ready to make his move on her, since he liked older women. _How dare he say that? How dare he set his target on my prey? She is mine. Only mine. Well, not 'mine' mine… you get the point. Right?_

After school, they were on our way to Urahara's place. Ichigo's heart was pounding so fast that it wasn't good for his health. _What if she's really there? How should I act around her? Should I talk to her? What if she doesn't talk to me? What if she isn't there? Did she really accept the job? _Ichigo was so caught up in his musings that he did not notice that they had already reached the café. He wanted to look around to see it she was there, but did not do so to avoid another round of teasing. However, as soon as he lifted his gaze, she was there, standing while talking to one of the co-worker. Somebody (Keigo) yelled 'there's my angel'. The noise causes her to turn her eyes to their group. She glanced at them, glared at him for a moment, turned away and left.

_Wait a minute! Did she just ignore? She did, didn't she? Argh! I'm gonna kill her!_

Ichigo felt some one tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see Uryu.

"You're blushing."

* * *

**Please Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's so heartbreaking when people just don't review your stories…**

**I feel like I'm losing the interest in writing since only a few people like and review my story and others don't even bother to review after reading.  
**

* * *

I've lived a life of almost twenty years and I can guarantee you that I've seen a lot of weird things, but _this_, this takes the cake. I mean who in their right mind would stalk a rude guy like him? The first day I thought that the mob of girl was here to drool over the shops yummy delights. The next day, I became aware that they were here to drool on some guy maybe Ishida or Mizuiro (Yes, I know their names, after all they are the shop owner's favourite customers. He babbles about them all the time, especially about Ichigo!). However, the third day, today, I was shocked to my core to find out that the girls are here for _him._ I could see the admiration in their eyes in form of glittering stars. People say that the world works in mysterious ways, and this is a perfect example of this world's folly.

Ishida look like an intelligent and polite person. Chad seems like a kind-hearted person. Keigo is a weird but sweet guy. Mizuiro is downright cute. So, I can understand the girls that chase after them, but as of now, Ichigo's charisma eludes me. He is gruff, always frowning at the whole world, being rude to everyone and utterly ungrateful.

Today, they are sitting at my table, so I have to serve them. I went to the table, everybody looked up to me and smiled, except him. He's glaring at some random spot, looking a bit flushed, is he feverish? I pay no heed to him, smile at others, ready to take their order.

"May I have your order young masters?"

"Nope. I don't like to be around midgets even for a second, so you can just leave." _Rude brat_. My perfect smile didn't falter when I kicked him under the table.

"Ouch bitch! What are yo-

"Are you ready to order yet?" he continued to try to gain my attention. *Swat*. After the others placed their orders, I turned to him with a (fake) smile. He looked a bit surprised, but mumbled something like 'a piece of apple pie…'. I noted their orders and went back. A few minutes later, I returned to their table and placed their orders in front of them. I was about to leave, when I heard the brat's voice.

"Hey shorty, are you_ short _on hearing too?" I didn't reply.

"I ordered a piece of cherry pie not apple pie. Is it so hard to get the order right?" I wanted to pick the piece of pie and smack him in the face. I however, calmed my nerves. He wasn't worth losing the job for. I picked up the plate.

"I'm very sorry Sir, but I'm new at this job and I haven't got much experience at this. Please forgive me."

* * *

"I'm very sorry Sir, but I'm new at this job and I haven't got much experience at this. Please forgive me." _Hah! It's a good thing that she finally came to her senses. Hey! watch that plates. It's a bit…the pie is gonna fal-_

"Oops! I'm so clumsy. Let me help you to clean it up." _That bitch dropped the pie on my shirt. She did it purposely. I can see that her reaction is fake, her tone is too sweet. What is she up to? _She picked the neatly folded napkin on the table and started to clean the whipped cream from my shirt.

"There's some on your nose." I touched my nose. There was no trace of cream. _How can there be cream on my nose if she dropped the plate directly on my chest?_

"You missed it." she lifted the napkin and dabbed it on my nose. The cream on it stuck to my nose. _Bitch! She is trying to put the cream on my face. It's a good thing that we are sitting away from other people's sight. This is so humiliating. _I got up from my place, wiped the cream on my face with the back of my hand, and started to leave.

"Forgive me for my incompetence, Young master." I glared back at her, but instead of remorse, I saw mirth in her eyes. I increased my speed, pushed through the crowd of stalker fan-girls, and got into my car. I didn't want to go home so early, so I told Hanatarou to drive to the nearby park. I bet my 'friends' enjoyed the show.

I was sitting on the park bench for god knows how many hours. The stars were starting to appear in the sky. I decided to go home. All of a sudden, I heard a familiar sound.

"Now give him back his toys and don't trouble him ever again. Otherwise I'll beat the crap out of you." I immediately hid behind a tree. _Why am I hiding?_ Rukia was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and a black jacket. _MIB much? Well it nust be WIB, but whatever..._ She was clutching a boy's collar in her tiny fist. _She's a bully, isn't she?_ The boy, who was double her size looked around the same age as Rukia, maybe older than her. Another boy, around the age of thirteen, was standing behind her back. The older boy dropped the things in his hands and disappeared from there, all the way telling her that he was going to make her pay. Rukia obviously ignored him and turned to the younger boy, ruffled his hair, told him to take care of himself and his toys. The boy smiled at her and left. She then started to walk in the opposite direction.

I don't know what came over me that day, but I decided to follow her.

* * *

**Read & Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear god! i always forget this...**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own BLEACH.**

* * *

What is she? A female ninja? Not even once have I been able to follow her to her house. She just vanishes at one particular corner. I've been following her for two weeks. How does she manage to pull the vanishing act?

"Hey Ichigo, lets go to my place for a round of games." Keigo said clutching my school blazer. I was sitting in my class, trying to ignore Keigo. Albeit unsuccessfully.

"No can do Keigo. I've got something else to do. Maybe next time." I said trying to pry him away.

"What are you up to Ichigo? You seem a bit busy nowadays. I can understand Keigo's offer, but you don't even hang out with us." Tatsuki said, looking a bit worried. Keigo started whining about how everybody hates him.

"Don't worry. I'm a bit preoccupied, nothing else." I tried to assure them. From the looks of it, they didn't seem convinced.

"So, how are things with Kuchiki-san?" _Not that again! Smartass Uryu._

* * *

I'm sitting on a bench, waiting for her. I don't know why I am so determined to follow her. In fact, I feel like one of those stalker girls who follow me everywhere. Perhaps, it has got something to do with the saying 'know your enemy...' or some crap like that. How about I wait for her on the same corner where she vanishes? Nah, that's too lame (A/n:- following someone like a love sick puppy isn't?).

I still can't figure out what about her actually attracts and repulsed me at the same time. When she is in front of me, I can't stop teasing her, and when she isn't around I want her to be with me. Hence, the stalking. I want to know where she lives, so that some day I can _accidentally_ run into her, and maybe she'll invite me over at her place. After that, we can talk to each other like civilized people. Then maybe she'll like me as much as I like her. Yes, I know it sounds lame-

Whoa! Attract?Stalking? Invite over? Talk? Like? Did I just confess to that?

Erase the above paragraph. This is some gibberish that my mind cooked up, to mess with me. All of the above is not true!

Forget it. I should rather start with something simple, like finding out what she does before she comes to the job at the café. She must be a college student. Let's find out-

She's here. Time for stalki—I mean following, _Dammit!_

* * *

It's been two weeks since I joined this café. I have gotten the hang of this job, and if I use my salary wisely, then I can even buy the fresh ingredients and cook at home, instead of always eating the instant stuff. Renji is going to be back today, maybe I'll surprise him with home cooked meal. I'll even make some extra if Shuuhei decides to show up.

My interactions with Ichigo are still the same. He gets on my nerves all the time, and although I can't drop a piece of pie on his head everyday, I can still crush him with the power of my words. The pie incident didn't go unnoticed by Urahara-san, but the crisis was averted with the help of my acting skills and (fake) tears. Thank God, Urahara-san is so gullible.

The other kids in the group are very lovely though, especially Inoue. It feels good to have some friends to talk to, since I don't have any at school. Speaking of school, it's been a nightmare. Now that Renji's been absent for nearly a month, the kids have started to play their pranks on me again. It is a bit unsettling. Another unsettling thing is that I sometime get the feeling that somebody has been following me after work. However, when I turn around nobody is there. Maybe I'm simply getting a bit paranoid.

No way! It's that feeling again. This cant be good. Somebody _is_ following me. What am I gonna do? What does this person want from me? Should I turn back, or should I keep walking? Idea!

Rukia took a sharp turn at a corner and waited for her stalker. She was going to surprise him (It must be a guy. Why would a girl stalk her?) and then beat him senseless. He was going to be so traumatized that he won't dare to follow any other girl ever in his life. As soon as the shadow appeared, she punched him as hard as she could. He fell down with on _'oomph'. Hmm? Why does it sound so familiar? And is that orange hair under the hoodie?:Processing: Oh my God! That's Ichigo! Shit! What's he doing here?_

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Rukia said with genuine regret.

"Do you hit everyone on the street, even if you don't know them, midget?" Rukia ignored the 'midget' comment, because it was her fault that she hit him for no proper reason, not that she needed reason to hit him.

"Are you alright? I really didn't know it was you. Actually, for the past few days I felt as if some one was following me."

"Are you kidding me? Who would follow a short, ill-tempered, bossy midget like you? And if what you are saying is true, if some one is in fact following you, then it surely isn't me. I was merely taking a walk." All of a sudden, Rukia didn't feel guilty for punching him. Because even if he didn't deserve the punch for stalking her, he surely deserved it for insulting her.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." She spun in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Do you stay nearby?" he asked her.

"Why do you care? Go away." She looked irritated by his question.

"Why should I? I'm going in the same direction." He replied offhandedly, as he started to walk beside instead of shadowing her.

The day turned out to be great. Ichigo was glad that his intentions weren't discovered. In addition, he was glad for their first conversation which didn't result into physical abuse, even if it _started_ with a punch to his gut.

* * *

**Please Read & Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to add this to the previous chapter or the next one, but it would've interfered with the flow of those chapters, so instead I uploaded it as a stand-alone.**

**Tell me how you like it.**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own BLEACH!**

* * *

Ichigo was always spending time away from the group. Hence, everyone from the group had their own theories about his weird behaviour.

Keigo felt betrayed. Utterly betrayed! _The nerve of that orange-haired deceitful person!_ He thought that Ichigo had a totally new group of friends, with whom he had all the fun, whereas they were left here high and dry. He must be going to the arcade, hanging out with them till late and Blah! Blah! Blah!

Tatsuki was certain that Ichigo went for some kind of martial arts training. What guy won't after getting his ass saved by a girl half his size? Martial arts was the only way to get stronger body and mind. It has been practised for thousands of years and Blah! Blah! Blah!

Orihime thought that Ichigo behaved in such a manner because he had yet to synchronize with the AI chip installed in his brain. He was taking his transformation from a man to machine very seriously and Blah! Blah! Blah!

Mizuiro was sure that Ichigo was dating some one behind their back, and he had to hide whoever it was from the group. Probably because the girl was older than him and he didn't want them to make fun of him. Mizuiro then received a text from one of _his_ older girlfriend, he went away to chat with her.

Chad's thoughts…he just kept them to himself.

Uryu, the smart one from the group postulated that Ichigo's mysterious activities had something to do with Rukia Kuchiki. After all, Ichigo's disappearance happened during a certain time period every day. His theory however had a big loop hole. Whenever Ichigo disappeared, Rukia Kuchiki was right in front of them, working in the café. So how was it possible?

Every one of them had a different theory, which they believed was true. However, each of them was going to confirm it by following Ichigo and catching him red-handed.

* * *

**Read & Review!**


End file.
